Talk:Otohime
Queen consort Should it be noted Otohime is a queen consort, not a queen regnant? Or is it unnecessary? JapaneseOPfan 00:09, February 18, 2011 (UTC) It's kind of unnecessary. Also, we don't know what exactly the uproar was. We don't know if it was sparked archduke Ferdinand style by her assassination or if causing the uproar got her assassinated. Wait and see.DancePowderer 00:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I meant this like, it actually said queen consort. Not in the trans version, but in the raw, Jinbe calls her "オトヒメ王妃" (Otohime Ouhi) which literally means Queen consort Otohime. JapaneseOPfan 01:00, February 18, 2011 (UTC) disney reference explaination We already have clear signs of a Little Mermaid influence. Queen Athena is the wife or Triton, Otohime is the wife of Neptune (resembles Triton, in both stories it involves the youngest daughter). Both are dead before the storylines respected start (Chapter 1 and the orginal film) be it by different means. Also, minor link, its a pirate ship that ends Athena's life, for what its worth this is a pirate story. Though that particular note is hardly worth mentioning. I don't know, we seem to be heading towards "anything goes" again anyway. I kicked up a stink when Brook's origin wasn't confirmed, but in my absence for several months worst has gotten in and I've not time to help enforce this anymore. Its closer then some of the other stuff we seem to be putting on the pages these days. One-Winged Hawk 00:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Can we at least phrase a bit differently so that the speculative part is more clear? Pandawarrior 00:31, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh go ahead, I just don't write these things very well sometimes. One-Winged Hawk 00:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Haki/Trivia It's written that she is the first non human haki user, did skypieans, bilkans or giants count as human? 17:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC) They are not categorized as humans, so that trivia would be false. 17:12, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :technically speaking, their all species of "men", although there is a difference between them all. So even fishmen and merfolk are "men". Its complex to explain, but thats the best I can explain it as. One-Winged Hawk 18:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) : :I think it's more of a case that normal human share the genus with fishmen/giants etc but not the species. Similar to Homo Sapiens compared to Neaderthals. So Human would be Homo Sapiens, fishmen would be Homo Piscis giants would be Homo Gigantes (just for the record, I'm not properly conjugating here, just making a point :-D) and Skypieans would be Homo Alaris etc. So they shouldn't count as Human. Panda 18:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yu-gi-oh I know it hasn't been confirmed (obviously) but I think there is a chance that otohime is based off a yugioh card of the same name (Lvdoomien 22:15, May 4, 2011 (UTC)) http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Otohime Aside from the two loops in the hair there is not much resemblance. I wouldn't loose sleep over it. 23:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) The double-loop hairstyle and the cloth floating around their head/shoulders are pretty common in depictions of Oriental goddesses. OP's Otohime wore make-up, had a conservative kimono & shoulder-length wavy hair. YGO's Otohime doesn't wear make-up, has a rather revealing outfit & waist-length straight hair. So unless OP's Otohime is a redhead and her kimono is either lilac (like the real-life card) or pale blue/green (like the anime version), then no; they're both just named after the same goddess (there are other characters that are, such as in "Love Hina"). :海賊姫 02:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and besides of the great difference, there's also it being too vague and trivial to be trivia worthy now. Yatanogarasu 03:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Otohime over 30? Since Kokoro stated that all Mermaids over 30 years old can split they tail in two, can we mention that Otohime is probably over 30 since she seems to easly walk and run? Grievous67 (talk) 11:16, November 29, 2014 (UTC)Grievous67 Already did, under the Appearance section. 17:01, November 29, 2014 (UTC)